A Cherry Blossoms picked from the meadow
by owaruu.naru
Summary: Naruto finds out that his teammate Sakura haruno has been defeated & battle/


_**There**_ was a sudden desperation that lurked behind his bright blue eyes; there was a fear that laid inside his heart. .&amp; a monster that was ready to be unleashed behind his soul. You wait; &amp; you wait for your dearest comrade to come rolling through the flaps of the tents. Only cuts &amp; scratches that you wish were inflicted onto your pink-haired teammate.  
Something far worse has happened. They say never take life for granted; chose your actions in your life wisely. . for a breath can be taken away in _( seconds ). _You lay straight up in your bed; nails clawing at the white; blood stained sheets anxiously; breath hitched &amp; heavy. The smell around you is too much for you to bare; a liquidized substance from time to time falls from your dopey eye refusing to look away from the opening. There is a sadden look about your features; you fear the worse for her; however, you don't give in to the negative thoughts that dwell in your mind. .torturing you; making as if everything is in slow mo.  
_** Hours**_ on hours pass by; as your mind continues to play tricks on you. Hearing voices; hearing screams of sheer agony, You couldn't take it anymore; just as you were about to get out of the hospital bed Sai; Kakashi walk in. Sai held his arms close; the look on his face was expressed as _( disappointment ) ( quilt ) ( pain ) . _Kakashi couldn't even bare to look naruto in the eye more then 3 seconds; afraid that his tears for the _( fallen )_ will cease him from explain something so terrible.  
❝ ? where is she? is she _( okay) ? _  
is she behind you? are the doctors looking  
at her? Why aren't you answering me?! ❞  
**_ His_** questions go unanswered before Naruto could have sworn he saw Kakashi lips move beneath the mask. In a whisper so low; but it wasn't rocket science to know what he said; war. . took so many comrades away from him. so many good friends have died for this stupid war ! ! the bodies that piled up where uncountable; it would take weeks, &amp; weeks to clear the battlefield. . to name the land _( land of blood &amp; sweat )  
_ ❝ ! ! - - - ❞  
❝ She 's **D E A D** Naruto ! ❞  
❝ No ! She can't be! your wrong! She can't die  
she's to _( strong )_ to _( determined )_ to _( smart ) ❞  
_**_ The_** once strong; unbreakable ray of sunshine was now shattered; every piece of his heart dribbled down into his unsettled; sickened stomach. He shook his head; more &amp; more &amp; more before snapping it still; a head draped over as he lets the tears flow down his battered bruised face. The sobs grew louder with every moment that passed; his cries; his pleads overran the hospital. This place, is where is where he lost his _( blossomed flower )._ Was it his fault? Of course it was his fault; he was suppose to be there; watching her back- picking her up when she's fallen. Always cheer her up so he could see her beautiful . . so tender. . so sweet of a smile. Right now if he could; he'd trade in his life for anything. His feelings for her only grew deeper &amp; deeper as the years passed. the fox knew she'd ( never ) feel the same way he did about her. However; if he had brought Sasuke back to her.. he could see her be happy, see her truly be happy..that was what made his heart thump in his chest. For her smile; is what saved him. &amp;&amp; now she was gone; a promise means nothing now. .  
** Trembling** digits grasp onto the sheets that were now drenched in pure salty tears; squeezing the material in his palms made a stretching tone. Pearly whites showed as his tears drip onto his lips then gracefully over his bottom lip onto his chin. How much more could one single person bare? a women; who has been with him since team 7 was created. . gone. Take out of circle of life; leaving a shinobi with no heart to think straight.

_ Oi . . Naruto? Let's stay together forever!  
We'll always be friends; we'll always be  
together; i promise. ❞_

**_With_** one more loud cry; he fell backwards; tears springing off his face; leaving a trail as he finally hit the pillow. Breath calming down; silence filling the hospital - a powerful; optimistic ninja; brought down to his knees by one single person.  
_** ( Let's never be apart ! ! ) **__  
__** ( Alright ! Saku-chaan; does that mean - ITTE )**__  
__** ( NO BAKA ! that doesn't mean i like you. . geesh ! ) **_


End file.
